My Love For You Was Bulletproof
by puppy.beale
Summary: Beca Mitchell lives in LA and is a famous music producer. Her life is all she had always wanted, but one thing is missing: the redhead she left behind five years ago after a night full of passion. Everything changes when they meet again, but will they be able to leave the past behind and forgive each other? (Bechloe is endgame, smut at some point)
1. Trumpets

[ Hi guys! After years of reading fanfictions, I've decided to jump in and write one! This is my first fanfiction ever and English is not my first language, so please forgive my grammar errors. That said, I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I do. I'll try to update as often as I can!

So, this story takes place after Pitch Perfect 2 (a movie that I obviously do not own).

It is rated M for smut (hello there you dirty little bird)]

 **My love for you was bulletproof**

~ **Chapter 1: Trumpets**

Beca was driving slowly on the boulevard, her sunglasses on her nose and her eyes fixing the road. The sun was shining on her brand new Porsche and she enjoyed the heat on her skin. California's weather really was nice, especially as spring was coming soon.

Beca was a music producer, well known for the hits she produced with some of the most talented artists in the country: P!nk, Beyonce and Ed Sheeran, just to name a few. She was able to work with all music styles and got almost every song on the charts. Her rise to fame was quick after Barden as the brunette moved to LA right after her graduation.

Beca pushed lazily the buttons on her radio while driving, trying to find a good song to listen to. When she heard a specific song, she froze. Her head started spinning and she had to concentrate to keep her car on the track. She felt her heart beating faster as she heard the lyrics.

" _Every time that you get undressed_

 _I hear symphonies in my head_

 _I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh_

 _Yeah the drums they swing low_

 _And the trumpets they go"_

The song reminded her of a special redhead. A redhead who Beca could barely say the name.

"Chloe"

* * *

When Beca arrived at her villa, she parked her car in her garage and stepped outside, walking toward the partly opened door.

"Martha? Are you here? I brought some Chinese food"

She waited a couple of seconds and when she heard nothing in response, she got in and looked for her employee. The villa was huge: all painted white, with a lot of large windows and modern furniture. It had five bedrooms, three modern bathrooms and a lot of open space, which Beca loved because of the calm it brings to the place.

She found the old lady she was looking for folding clothes in the living room.

" There you are! Didn't you hear the words Chinese and food? "

Martha jumped and started laughing.

" You scared me, sweetie! My ears are not as good as yours. I would love some Chinese food, but let me finish folding these shirts before, want you? "

The brunette smiled and left the old lady, walking toward the kitchen, singing a random song in her head. She placed the meals on the counter and started to place them into plates, trying to forget the thought that rushed in her mind earlier in the car.

She always tried to avoid thinking about the redhead, especially when music was involved. It brought too much painful memories, and Beca didn't have time to spend worrying and stressing, especially right now. Her career was going great and she was winning multiple awards. She couldn't afford to get back to the darkness and the pain she used to live in after the redhead left. It was too hard. Too painful. The thought of the ginger itself was a suffering Beca tried to avoid.

Martha broke the DJ from her thoughts when she sat in front of her.

'' Honey, you know how much I love you. But you really should take care of yourself. You are pale and look like you could faint at any moment, not talking about the stress you go through. Maybe try to see someone? Don't get me wrong: I love eating Chinese food with you. But I think that you could enjoy it even better with a special someone, don't you think?''

The old lady touched Beca's nose with a smirk and the brunette could not help but smile back realizing how right Martha was. Her loneliness was depressing.

Beca was independent and liked to be alone most of the time, working on some mixes in her studio downtown or in some coffee shops. Even five years after having left Barden, she hadn't been seeing anyone. She had had some encounters of course, but no one could stand the grumpy music producer for long. In fact, no one has ever truly, except for Chloe.

A rush of sadness passed into Beca's eyes and she wiped her tears, looking away trying not to saddened the old lady.

'' I... I'm not feeling well you're right. I'll just go get some sleep. Thank you Martha, you're the sweetest. ''

While she was walking toward the glass stairs, she faced Martha one last time.

'' Don't forget to eat the food! I got your favorite''

* * *

When she arrived home that night, Chloe poured herself some tea and got on her couch, tired of the day she had teaching her kinder garden students. She let her hair down and brushed it slightly with her hands.

Even if she loved teaching, it was exhausting her. She wasn't going out on Friday nights anymore, wasn't drinking much except some wine on Saturday nights, and got in bed at ten on weekends. She felt like something was missing. Most of her friends from Barden left right after College while she stayed in her Georgia hometown and got her degree. She could barely say if she was living adulthood the ''right way'', or if she was doing it wrong. She had a great job, but felt like she could enjoy more adventures and risks.

Chloe wrapped herself in her blanket and sipped some tea from her favorite mug, feeling the reassuring taste of the soft leafs on her tongue. She started channel surfing on her television as nothing in particular was really interesting her. As she slowly started to fall asleep the remote still in her hand, she heard something in the news that quickly attracted her attention. Fully awake, she increased the volume and sat straight.

'' Beca Mitchell, the well-known California music producer, is reaching a new record this year again with 12 _Grammys_ nominations. The last artist to have reached this number of nominations in one single ceremony was Michael Jackson in 1984.

Mitchell is now considered a prodigy by the greatest in the world and she has been collaborating on more than twenty albums this year only. We are looking forward to the ceremony, which takes place at the Hollywood Palladium on June 12.

Stay with us for a look at weather and sports. ''

Chloe paused the TV before the picture shown disappeared. She was in shock, incapable of looking away as the gorgeous brunette on the screen, feeling her heart beating faster and her palms becoming sweaty. Even after five years, seeing Beca still made her flinch. During these long years, she caught herself thinking about the brunette often, but didn't embrace her feelings. After what happened between them, she couldn't think about talking back to her. She hurt Beca so hard it was unforgivable.

As she saw the familiar face on the screen again, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Guilty about what she did to Beca, about what she did to herself and about what she didn't do.

After some time contemplating the screen, Chloe jumped out of the couch and picked her phone on the kitchen counter.

Without thinking straight, she booked herself a flight on June 12 for Los Angeles.

She had to fix things. And fix herself.

* * *

 _Tonight was the night._

 _Barden students were all thrilled; it was their last day on campus as summer was coming and they would head home or to their new University. The Bellas were in their house, packing and cleaning before leaving for the biggest party on campus._

 _Beca wasn't thrilled to leave Barden. Laying in her bed, she hoped for the day to never end. She didn't want to quit her friends and go back to her father and her step monster's house, even if she found a nice job at a local radio station that she would enjoy. But the worst definitely was to leave Chloe._

 _After all these years, she never had the guts to tell the gorgeous redhead how much she loved her. The desire Beca had was so powerful it hurt. Even if they had the best chemistry, she couldn't say if Chloe was girlfriend-flirty or just good-friend-flirty. However, other Bellas could see how well the two of them fitted and never stopped teasing them about their ambiguous relationship status._

 _Beca sighed and got up, walking toward her wardrobe. She got her hair is a messy bun and started looking at her clothes. After a never-ending moment, she opted for a dark blue laced blouse and some black skinny jeans that fitted her well. She got in her underwear and put her clean clothes on. She then tried to do her makeup, consisting in dark eyeliner and mascara. Because this party was her last night with Chloe, she did an effort and put on some concealer and contour powder._

 _While the brunette was struggling with her makeup brushes, she heard someone entering the room. When she turned back, she saw Chloe, wearing only her matching bra and panties._

 _''_ _For god's sake, Chlo! What are you doing naked in my bedroom?''_

 _''_ _Please don't make it stop'', Beca told herself._

 _Chloe smirked and started laughing._

 _''_ _Don't look so concerned! I was just coming to get your opinion on my outfit. Do you prefer my open back red dress or the black one? I can't choose.''_

 _Trying not to admire the redhead's body too intensively, Beca focused on the dresses._

 _''_ _I love both. You really look gorgeous Chlo, I don't know what else to say.''_

 _''_ _That is not very helpful Becs. This party is our last one all together, and I want it to be perf-ect. But thinking about it, I think I prefer the open back one. ''_

 _She touched her red locks with her right hand and smiled at the brunette, leaving the room._

 _''_ _You look gorgeous too, my favorite little grumpy DJ!''_

 _When Chloe had left for good, Beca started singing sadly to herself._

 _''_ _I'm bulletproof_

 _Nothing to loose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium''_

* * *

 _Later that night, the party had been going on for about four hours and the Bellas had had about three drinks each. Music was playing loud in the club and everyone was dancing, the mass just being people rubbing at each other. The temperature was hot and sweaty._

 _Beca was sitting at the bar, slowly sipping from her drink. The turned back slightly and gave a look to her friends on the dance floor. Amy was jumping and screaming with Bumper while the other Bellas were dancing and having fun together on the sides. The brunette just wasn't into it. The melancholy she felt about leaving was too hard to put aside and forget for the night. The only thing she could see that could help her to forget was the glass in her hand._

 _After forty-five minutes and a couple of drinks later, Beca felt a hand on her shoulder._

 _''_ _Hey Beca. Seriously, I would not tell you that in other circumstances, but right now you look shitty. Look at you! Burying yourself in alcohol! I don't recognize my ferocious DJ. Crawl to that gorgeous redhead of yours and just tell her how you feel. Don't make me force you.''_

 _Fat Amy was obviously being serious, but Beca couldn't look at her in the eyes. She was too afraid of the culpability. That and the lack of coordination due to the alcohol._

 _''_ _I... can't. Don't think she feels the same. Don't want to embarrass myself. ''_

 _''_ _You two are ridiculous eye-fucking each other. Didn't you see how Chloe looked at you all night? She couldn't keep her eyes off you. It's been years Beca. Just do something for god's sake!''_

 _Beca turned around and looked at the dancing redhead. Decided to at least have a last moment with her, she awkwardly got up and readjusted her clothes._

 _''_ _Thank you Amy... for everything.''_

 _Beca walked toward her best friend and when she reached her, Chloe immediately hugged her and kept her hands around her neck as the song Trumpets by Jason Derulo was playing._

 _''_ _I thought you'd never come ''_

 _Beca smiled slightly at her._

 _''_ _I wouldn't have missed a chance to share a dance with you on our last night together ''_

 _They stayed like this and started dancing as a slow song came on. Beca could see Stacie laughing and smirking at them behind Chloe's back, but she decided to let go and closed her eyes. She buried her face in the redhead's soft locks, breathing in her sweet strawberry shampoo perfume. She tenderly stroked her hand on Chloe's naked back as she felt the redhead pushing her body closer to her. The red dress really was gorgeous on the redhead's body, enhancing her curves in a way that drove Beca crazy. Even with a big amount of alcohol in her blood, she could fully feel the arousal building at her core as she felt Chloe's breast against hers. She would have liked to make one with the redhead, be with her forever._

 _They danced like that until they couldn't sense their feet. Beca was still aroused and wished she got some sort of relief but was still thankful she had this moment with the redhead. Chloe got her arms of Beca's neck but kept their hands linked. She brought the shorter woman back to the bar, smiling at her._

 _''_ _I'll take one last drink. I brought my favorite yellow cup ''_

 _She winked at her as the barmaid quickly put some alcohol mix in her cup and handed it back to her._

 _''_ _I've never got your thing with this cup. Why is it so special? You have like four of them at the Bellas ''_

 _''_ _It reminds me of good memories. I bet you could guess one. ''_

 _Beca thoughtfully examined her last years at Barden with her intoxicated mind, something that wasn't easy to do. When she heard nothing in response, Chloe chuckled._

 _''_ _How could you forget your audition for the Bellas? You're such a weirdo. ''_

 _Beca looked a little confused, surprised to learn that she was the reason Chloe kept this cup preciously all these years._

 _''_ _But I love you like that, Beca. Don't ever change ''_

 _''_ _Don't worry, I've been weird my whole life. And I love you too Chlo. God you don't know how much I love you. ''_

 _She bent over and hugged her, and Chloe almost dropped her cup because of her lack of coordination and balance, and blurred vision. She kissed her on the cheek, dangerously close to her lips, and Beca felt an urge to kiss her back. Without thinking clearly, she did. Their lips found each other as the heat was increasing between their bodies. They were caught up in the kiss and didn't notice the glances they were getting from their now impressive public. Chloe put her hands in Beca's locks and gently pulled them as the brunette gently slid her knee between the redhead's legs without caring about her being now exposed, her dress rising dangerously close to her core._

 _''_ _You guys should get a room '', Stacie said, taking the girls' hands and bringing them back at the door, keeping them from the show they were giving to a group of aroused guys._

 _The girls got out with a smirk and slowly walked together to the Bellas', holding hands and kissing on the way home._

 _When they arrived, Beca didn't have time to react when Chloe closed the door behind them and smashed the brunette against the wall, kissing her fiercely and pushing her body against hers. She trailed soft kisses on her neck as Beca tilted her head back with a moan. When she reached Beca's breasts, she stepped back to take her blouse off quickly as the brunette grumbled at the loss of contact, bringing the redhead closer to her and slipping one hand on the bare skin of her thigh as the other found her firm breast, cupping it through her dress. When Beca finally got rid of her blouse, she was panting and felt her arousal flooding in her core._

 _''_ _Bedroom, right now.''_

 _The girls headed to Chloe's bedroom while undressing each other. When they made it and closed the door behind them, they were in underwear but Beca still wore her black skinny jeans. Chloe pushed the DJ on her bed and got on top of her, straddling her thigh as she unclasped her black lacy bra and took her nipple in her mouth. She sucked it until it stood erect and repeated with the other one while sliding her hand on her thighs and to her pants, hastily sliding them on her legs until they reached her knees. Then, Beca helped her by getting rid of her them, gasping as Chloe started licking her stomach._

 _Beca admired Chloe's voluptuous body like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her breasts were pressing dangerously against her core and her hair was spreading on her body._

 _''_ _You are so beautiful Chlo ''_

 _''_ _Shut up and kiss me weirdo''_

 _Chloe reached the brunette's mouth and kissed her aggressively as Beca laid her down on her body and got on top of her, their pelvises joined. She could feel the redhead's heat and moisture through her red laced panties. Chloe was involuntarily bucking her hips against Beca's as an attempt to get some relief and the brunette's intoxicated mind tried to keep control on her body as the pressure she felt in her core was higher than ever._

 _She slowly trailed down Chloe's body with soft kisses until she reached her wet panties. She gently slid them on her hips and immediately started kissing her softly on the lips as she heard the redhead's moans and felt her bucking her hips in her face._

 _''_ _God, Chlo, you're so wet''_

 _She got a moan as an answer, and when she saw Chloe's absent eyes, Beca fully realized how drunk the ginger actually was. Even if she couldn't think clearly and wanted that more than anything, Beca knew that her first time with Chloe shouldn't happen while they were both drunk. She couldn't help but feel like she was taking advantage of the redhead's drunken desires. She stopped her kisses and Chloe raised her head, sexually frustrated._

 _''_ _Stop teasing, Becs, I need you! Please''_

 _''_ _I love you Chlo. I want this to be special, and I don't feel good knowing that we're both pretty drunk right now. I want this more than anything, but I don't want you to have regrets or anything...''_

 _''_ _Stop worrying Becs! We're having fuuuun, just keep going''_

 _Needing nothing more than this, Beca put her mouth back to Chloe's swollen cunt as the redhead pushed her head closer to her heat. Beca licked through her slick folds and circled her clit with her lips when she heard Chloe's grunting. She gently sucked at it at first but began to suck it harder when she felt her squirming beneath her. Beca gently pushed her tongue in the redhead's tight and lubricated entrance, feeling Chloe's muscles against her and her hands pushing her face closer to her core._

 _''_ _It's so good oh my good''_

 _She got in and out a couple of times so the redhead would get used to being filled with her, and then got completely out._

 _''_ _Becs, what are you doing?''_

 _Beca replaced her tongue with two of her fingers and quickly slid them in her wet folds, the sudden fullness getting Chloe to buck forward to meet her digits and moaning loudly. Beca got a quick pace and kept up with her in an out motion as she raised herself to Chloe's level, kissing and sucking her neck. Beca was feeling her thrustings into her own core every time her fingers got out of Chloe's cunt, so she gently placed her unoccupied hand between her own thighs, doing circular motions against her bundle of nerve while keeping her pace._

 _The redhead got the manner at hand and replaced Beca's hand with her own, easily sliding three fingers into her folds and getting the same pace. They both needed to get off so they got a quicker pace, gasping and breathing heavily. The feeling of their clits rubbing together was breathtaking and they both came together, screaming loud as the squirmed against their bodies._

 _They got off their high and, after founding a normal breathing pattern again, they pushed their fingers out of each other and licked them clean, Chloe resting her head on Beca's chest while she kissed her on the head. They were so drained and drunk that they almost fell asleep immediately._

 _''_ _I love you so much, Chlo''_

 _But Chloe was already gone._


	2. Missing You

[ Hey guys! So this is a new chapter for you. I'll try to update once a week or every two weeks at least.

Don't hesitate do leave me reviews and tell me what you think about this story, it helps me to improve a lot!

Hope you'll enjoy this much lighter chapter, and tell me if you do!

Also, you can find me on Instagram with the same username ]

* * *

~ **Chapter 2: Missing You**

Beca got out of the shower and walked in her vast and luxurious bathroom, tying a towel around her now freezing body. She reached the mirror and looked at herself in the glass. As she started applying hydrating lotion to her face, her phone started ringing. She answered, leaning against the counter.

'' Beca Mitchell here, how could I help you?''

'' Hey Becs, it's Stacie. Are you ready? I'm meeting you at the studio in 20. You have Pink coming over. She wants to show you new songs, remember?''

'' Oh, yeah. Just got out of the shower... I'll be there in thirty minutes. Don't worry, see you ''

As much as Beca liked Stacie being her personal assistant, she thought that the tallest woman sometimes took her role too seriously.

Beca sighted and applied some mascara and eyeliner, lacking time to do a full face makeup. She rarely did anyway. She walked to her bedroom and reached her walk-in wardrobe, choosing clothes in the left section. She took formal black pants and a white blouse as she had a meeting in the afternoon for the Grammys. She quickly straightened her hair and achieved a classy bun, putting some diamonds earrings on.

Beca took her purse and got downstairs, getting her _Burberry_ trench coat in the wardrobe and putting on some black heels. Martha wasn't at the villa on weekdays, so Beca would have to stop at a coffee shop to get breakfast before going to the studio. Cooking just wasn't her thing. She picked her car's keys and got outside.

The weather was really nice, the sun was shining and it smelled like flowers as spring was on its way. Beca got into her Porsche, smelling the nice leather smell as she took off, driving fast on LAs streets.

When she arrived downtown, she got to her favorite coffee shop. It was the first place she really felt good at after moving to LA and she really liked the staff. She parked her car in the street and walked to the shop, entering and smiling at the friendly cashier.

She ordered her favorite latte with an extra espresso shot, feeling the tiredness in her eyes, and tipped well. As usual, Beca could hear clients whispering behind her.

'' Look, it's Beca Mitchell, the music producer! ''

'' She ever worked with Beyonce!''

'' I heard she's the sweetest''

Beca took the time to take pictures with fans and left the shop, not wanting to be late to meet Stacie.

She drove quickly to her familiar studio and parked in her underground private parking, which opened automatically as she arrived. She got off her car and took the elevator to the studio, her hot latte in her right hand. When she arrived, Stacie was already in the hall, sitting at her desk and talking on the phone. She gestured something to the DJ while talking, indicating her to look at the recording room. Beca quickly opened the door to find Pink sitting on the couch, texting on her iPhone.

'' There she is! I missed you like crazy Miss Mitchell ''

The singer met the tiny brunette and hugged her quickly.

'' So happy to meet you today. We have to record a new song for you to sing at the Grammys. And I heard you have some new material to show me huh? ''

'' I have tons, actually. But first, let me ask how you are doing. Any news of your beloved redhead? ''

Pink was one of the people Beca told personal things, such as her love for Chloe.

'' As I told you these past years, no. And I don't think I will ever. Not after what happened between us... ''

'' Girl. You literally wrote a whole journal of songs about her! The day this redhead realizes what she's missing, she'll run up here and kiss you right away ''

Beca laughed sadly and smiled at her friend.

'' God I wished you were right... But we talked enough about me for today. We have to decide which song you'll sing at the Grammys. ''

Beca stood up and reached her bag which was laying on the floor, in a corner of the classy room. She took some sheets out of it and showed them to the singer. While she was reading the lyrics, Beca opened her _Macbook_ air and started preparing the recording material in the booth.

'' Mitchell. This song is incredible! I sure want to sing it at the awards. ''

When Beca saw the sheet she was holding, she freaked out.

'' No! This song wasn't supposed to be there! It probably slipped off my journal...''

It was a very private song she wrote about Chloe, entitled _Missing You_. Even if it probably would never be heard by anyone, Beca preferred it this way. She didn't want to hear Chloe-related thoughts on the radio and even less at the Grammys.

'' Beca, seriously, this song is amazing. You HAVE to show it, you probably even will win an award for it next year. Please. ''

After some time thinking about it, Beca gave up arguing with the singer.

'' Alright, you'll get to sing it. But you better not tell anyone about the story behind it, you heard me? ''

'' No problem Miss Mitchell. You're such a genius ''

After Beca shown her the music arrangements for the song, Pink went in the booth and sang it as the DJ made some adjustments and, about two hours later thanks to their talent, they were done for the day. Hearing the lyrics sung with such voice power made Beca so emotional she almost cried, something she never did in public.

After Pink left, Beca hurried to pick up her bag. She exited the studio and passed in front of Stacie's desk.

'' I have an appointment this afternoon, I'll see you tonight. Are you still coming over? ''

'' Of course, Beca. See you later. ''

* * *

Chloe was constantly looking at the clock on the yellow wall in front of her. Her fingers were nervously hitting the desk she was sitting on as she was watching her kinder garden students doing paper crafts. She was thinking about the meeting she scheduled with her boss just after the class during lunch time.

She planned to ask him for a leave this weekend, from June 12 to June 16. She needed to see Beca and she crossed her fingers for her boss to accept her leaving for two school days. However, Chloe was confident about it as her relation with her superior was usually very friendly yet professional.

When the bell rang, the children started running in the hallway with their lunch boxes, leaving the classroom as a huge paper mess.

'' Have a nice dinner time kids! ''

Chloe hurried to pack her laptop in her bag and left the messy room. She ran to the principal's office, not wanting to be late. In front of the door, she readjusted her bag on her shoulder and brushed her hair with her hands. She then knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

'' Come in, please! ''

Chloe got in, closing the door after her. She sat in front of the imposing desk and put her bag on the ground, smiling at her boss, who seems a bit tensed and cold.

'' Hi Mr. Jordan ''

'' Hi, how are you today Chloe? I heard you wanted to ask me something about leaving next week? ''

'' I'm good, thank you. And yes, it is the point of this meeting actually. I would need two days, Monday and Tuesday. I would leave on Saturday morning and get back here on Tuesday night ''

'' Chloe, I will need to sleep on it and get back at you, because it is midterms now and we lack teachers, especially for kinder gardens. That noted, can I know the reason of your sudden leave? You know that we usually expect a two-week delay to answer a leaving demand. ''

'' It is very personal, Mr. Jordan. But I can assure you that it is huge and important to me... ''

The principal didn't answer right away as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

'' As I said, I will think about it. You'll get an answer in your mailbox soon enough. Have a good day, Chloe. ''

Chloe tried to smile at him, got her bag and left quickly, not wanting to show him how disappointed she was. She needed that leave, she really did. She didn't know what she would do if she wouldn't be allowed to have it. Quitting her job at the school wasn't an option since she needed to get money to live and it was a great job she enjoyed. She sighed and walked back to her classroom as she wasn't feeling like eating with the other teachers today.

Before she reached the door, she felt a nice pat on her left shoulder. She turned around quickly to see Michael, a third-grade teacher.

'' Hey, Chloe. Long time no see! What are you up to? ''

Michael has had a huge crush on Chloe since they started to teach together at the school and they even dated for about six months before Chloe broke up, feeling nothing more for the guy than a good friendship. However, Mike's crush was still very obvious and Chloe was very tired of his kindness, especially right now as she wasn't in her best mood.

''You know, the usual I guess. Teaching, eating and sleeping. I was just going to eat lunch actually. ''

'' Why don't you come eat with the other teachers? We have a new intern and we'd like to introduce you ''

'' Well... ''

'' Come on Chloe! You've been acting weird lately and everyone's worrying. Just eat with us. Please. ''

'' Alright, Mike. I'm just not feeling well that's all. But I'll surely come. ''

Chloe followed her friend to the teachers' room, greeting everyone and sitting next to him. She noticed a girl sitting at the edge of the table, nervously biting her nails.

'' Hi, you must be the intern. I'm glad to meet you, my name is Chloe and I teach kinder garden ''

The girl shook her hand over the table and smiled back at the ginger.

'' My name is Mila, and I'm actually also going to teach kinder garden. Nice to meet you ''

All the teachers smiled and ate their lunch, talking about their days with each other and Chloe was glad that Mike forced her to come. It gave the opportunity to take her mind off her leave.

Five minutes before the bell rang to announce that the class was starting again, all the teachers went back to their respective classrooms, preparing the activities for the afternoon. The children came back in the class more excited than ever so Chloe almost forgot her problems for the afternoon, busy taking care of them.

When the children went home, Chloe opened her laptop and checked her mailbox. She almost jumped when she saw a message from her boss.

'' _Dear Chloe,_

 _I thought about your request. Even though I do not agree with you leaving during midterms, I understand that sometimes we all need a break and I will give it to you. A new intern came in and she will take care of your kinder gardens during your leave._

 _Have a great weekend,_

 _Mr. Jordan_ ''

Chloe felt so much relief she put her face in her hands and started crying.

'' After five years, I will finally see you again ''

* * *

 _Beca woke up in the middle of the night because of her spinning head and her sore muscles. She stretched and cringed as she felt her headache becoming worst._

 _She then remembered the party. The after-party to be precise. She turned to her left side to see the gorgeous redhead, but she instead found the bed empty. Beca sat straight with a complaint, pressing her forehead with her palm for relief._

 _Beca then heard some noise coming from the adjacent bathroom._

 _''_ _Chlo? Chloe? Are you in there? ''_

 _She painfully stood up, put her robe on and walked toward the bathroom's door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She could hear vomiting and whining sounds through the door._

 _''_ _What is happening Chlo? Please let me help you! ''_

 _Beca got no answer, so she went to the kitchen and took a hidden key they kept under the counter for emergencies, struggling to stand right as she hasn't recovered from the party yet._

 _She got back in Chloe's bedroom and opened the door leading to the bathroom. She found Chloe kneeling in front of the toilet and vomiting, her face covered in tears and with mascara all over her cheeks._

 _''_ _Oh my god, Chlo. ''_

 _Beca quickly reached her and held her hair. Chloe had a move of protest at the proximity, but her sudden nausea kept her from moving back as she started vomiting again. Beca gently rubbed her back and kissed her shoulder while the ginger recovered. Suddenly, the redhead turned to face Beca, anger in her eyes._

 _''_ _Back off, Beca. Don't touch me.''_

 _She abruptly pushed the brunette's hand away as her head started spinning._

 _''_ _I don't want to have anything to do with you. I'm just glad I won't be seeing you again after tomorrow ''_

 _Beca stepped back, so hurt she didn't find anything to answer._

 _''_ _I'm not like you Beca. I'm not... gay. I was drunk. Please leave and never try to see or talk to me again. I'm not strong enough. ''_

 _Beca's hands fell to her sides as she quickly left the room, not wanting to let the redhead see her tears. She got to her own bedroom and, without thinking, she put jeans and a white shirt on, got her jacket and left the house with no fix destination._


	3. Tear In My Heart

[ Hey readers! I really hope you like the story so far! I hope you're not too disappointed by the story, but don't worry, Bechloe is endgame. I'm still very sorry for the English errors :) And I know the chapters are pretty short, but I'm not good at writing angst...

Please let me some reviews to tell me how you feel about my story, the characters, anything! Love you lots! ]

* * *

~ **Chapter 3: Tear in my heart**

 _Beca ran._

 _She didn't want to see anyone but didn't know where to go. The feeling of her bare feet on the cold ground was reassuring, the night being still very dark._

 _She continued running until she was out of breath and laid against the College's pub she reached without realizing. She let herself slide to the ground and rested her head in her hands as tears started falling from her eyes. How could she possibly be so stupid? Thinking some hit-girl like Chloe could fall for a nerd like her was so, so wrong. Of course she was straight! Beca was so blinded by her love for the redhead that she didn't even mind hooking up with the drunk straight girl. So pathetic._

 _Her head still hurt like crazy so she pressed her temples and laid her forehead on her knees. The pub was still full of partying students and she could hear them sing and scream. She shivered as the cold of the ground moved up her body and she slowly started shaking. However, she didn't want to get up, afraid of seeing one of the Bellas. She didn't feel like explaining her tears to anyone._

 _Beca felt soft water drops falling on her cheeks. She looked up, only to see the darkened sky of which were falling hundreds of drops as it started raining. She laid there for what seemed like an hour and when she didn't feel her fingers and toes, got up with difficulty. She walked toward the closest apartments building and entered. In the entry, she twisted her wet hair in a French twist so she would not look too miserable. She had no idea where she was and was slightly started because of the darkness and sudden silence._

 _She walked in the hallway and saw herself in a mirror. Her makeup from earlier in the night was all smudge because of her crying and the rain. She quickly tried to wipe it off but only made it worst. She sighed and turned around as she heard a muffled noise behind her. She walked toward where it was from and found herself in front of a partially opened door. Without thinking, she opened it and found herself in front of two guys sitting on a couch with beers in their hands._

 _''_ _Hi young lady, you wanna join us? Just having beer n chillin' ''_

 _Beca didn't know what to answer. The guys seemed like they already had a lot of beer as they struggle to talk without mumbles. However, Beca didn't have anywhere to go and thought that staying with them wasn't worst than sitting outside by herself under the heavy rain._

 _''_ _Yeah of course. Do you have a little place for a dumped and miserable girl?''_

 _The guys laughed and gave her a beer to drink as Beca sat with them, tippling on it to forget everything about the redhead._

* * *

 _A couple of hours later, Beca was pretty drunk again as she was laying against one of the guys. She could feel the alcohol rush in her blood and her heart beat slower and she almost fell asleep like this. She just wanted the spinning in her head to go._

 _Suddenly, she felt a hand sliding against her stomach and reaching her thighs._

 _Beca was pretty dizzy so she didn't react at the touch, laying her head on the guy's chest. She let him place his large hand between her legs but startled slightly when she felt his fingers pressing against her clothed center. She mumbled but couldn't open her eyes because of her headache. She could feel his erection building against her thighs and his hot breath on her neck as he pressed his unoccupied hand on her breast, roughly tickling her nipple. Beca moaned and turned to face him. Instead of yelling at him, she pressed her lips against his in a fiery and drunken kiss, tasting beer on his skin. Beca laid back on the other side of the couch and the guy got on top of her, pressing his thighs against hers to get some type of relief._

 _She slightly looked at her right but didn't see the other guy which was there seconds ago. She didn't care. All she wanted was to forget the redhead._

 _She helped the intoxicated guy to take his shirt off and took her white shirt off too, dropping it on the floor. He quickly got rid of her laced bra and put his hot mouth on her nipple, sucking it hard. Beca moaned at the sensation but it didn't last long as he roughly slid her black skinny jeans on her thighs until it reached her ankles. Beca was so drunk she saw everything blurry and struggled to help him take his pants off. She could see the impressive huge bump under his trunks._

 _Beca had her first time with a boy in high school but didn't sleep with a guy since. It was exciting and intimidating at the same time. However, she didn't really care or think about it then as she felt him tossing her panties aside and quickly taking his trunks off. His erected dick seemed huge to the intoxicated brunette, but she was too drunk to protest and the contact of the guy's hand on her breast felt too good to stop._

 _He harshly spread her legs and put his tip against the brunette's heat. He slowly pressed his dick on her entrance and entered her with a thrust. He didn't lose time and quickly reached a fast pace, his erection hitting the back of her sex with every thrust and his balls bumping hard against her core. He was moaning loudly as he pleased himself, not caring about the brunette below him._

 _Beca closed her eyes and just wanted it to stop. She was disgusted._

 _Being filled with such a big dick was painful for her as she was not fully lubricated and she pushed him away. However, he was stronger and maintained her on the couch, not wanting her to go before he could come._

 _Beca gave up. Coming here was a mistake, everything was a mistake. She felt like she was betraying everyone. Tears flood in her eyes._

 _After what seemed like an hour, the guy finally came. Beca felt warm liquid flow in her core and he fell against her, riding from his high. She pushed him away again and got up as she felt viscous liquid sliding on her thighs. She put her clothes back with difficulty and took her jacket. She ran and escaped the door, letting the drunken guy on the couch._

 _It was already the morning and the sun was rising. Beca needed to wash herself clean of everything she went through, so she ran bare feet to her best friend, the only one she believed could understand her._

* * *

It was Saturday. June 12.

Chloe had been waiting so long for this day to come. Today, she was going to see the brunette she had been thinking about for the past five years. The brunette she cowardly abandoned after that night, that stupid night. She tried so hard to remember how her world fell apart but she couldn't. All she remembered was vomiting in the bathroom and a sad and upset Beca.

She could never forget the sadness she saw on Beca's face that night. It was the last time she saw her. After that, she never achieved to reach to her. But today, she wanted to fix things.

Chloe let out a sigh and put her makeup bag in her black suitcase. She had been packing for an hour and she had to leave ten minutes later. It had always been like this: the redhead always took forever to get ready, even when she was at Barden. It drove Beca crazy.

She quickly closed her luggage and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and curled her ginger hair, letting her curls fall on her shoulders. Chloe realized she had to leave for the airport if she didn't want to miss her plane to LA, so she ran to her bedroom, put her leather jacket on and took her luggage, bringing everything downstairs. She put her black high-heeled boots on and went outside with her bags, locking the door behind her. The sun was bright and she smiled while putting her sunglasses on her nose.

Chloe packed her car and left the apartment, driving to the airport and parking behind the building. She quickly took her bags and locked her car's doors, walking at a fast pace to the door.

Inside, she put her things on the floor and waited in line to get her tickets while wandering on her phone. She received a text message and she sighed when she saw who it was.

'' Damn, this guy will never get over me. ''

Mike was texting the redhead almost every day to ask her stupid things just so he could talk to her. However, he was always nice and she would have felt bad for pushing him away.

'' _Chlo. Have a great and safe trip. Hope you'll find what you're looking 4. I'll see you at school on Wednesday. Love, xx._ ''

She answered right away. She was bored and saw no reason to ignore him.

'' _Thanks Mike. See u soon._ ''

She heard her phone vibrate seconds later but couldn't respond as it was her turn to enter the gate. She got her tickets and got rid of her suitcase, keeping her purse and her small bag with her.

Chloe walked in the vast airport and reached a coffee shop. She had always liked coffee; it was something she shared with the brunette. Even after five years, she often ordered Beca's favorite latte; sipping to the hot and familiar drink made her feel closer to the brunette. It also reminded her of the nights they spent together talking and cuddling under the covers.

She received the hot drink minutes later and was going to sit at a table when she heard her flight being called in the speakers. She quickly reached the gate and showed her tickets to the flight attendant. God, she hated to always be last minute, but she couldn't help it.

Chloe walked toward the plane and entered. She got a ticket close to the window, in the middle of the plane. She sat and put her bag under her seat and her purse in the pocket in front of her. She laid comfortably, put her earphones in her ears and waited for the plane to take off.

Suddenly, she saw a familiar face entering the plane and walking in the alley. When she saw who it was, she had to blink twice to make sure it was true.

'' Bree? Is that you? ''

The blonde woman stopped next to her and faced her.

'' Chloe! Oh my god! It's been so long! ''

Aubrey looked at her ticket and smiled at the redhead.

'' Looks like we'll have plenty of time to catch up! ''

She sat next to Chloe and the plane took off seconds later. When the flight attendant told them it was safe to take their security belts off, they faced each other again.

'' Where are you going Chloe? I haven't seen you around in months, and now I catch you on a plane to LA? What are you planning to do? ''

'' Don't freak out Bree. But I'm going to see Beca at the _Grammys_ tonight. She doesn't know yet, please don't tell her! She would be devastated for the night. ''

Aubrey looked disturbed right away.

'' Chloe... I don't think you understand how big of a deal it is for her. She hasn't seen or heard of you in five years! You don't even know how hard it has been for her to lose you... You really have no idea... Besides, it is the most important night in her career. Please don't ruin it for her Chlo. ''

'' I will wait after the night to reach to her. But I need to see her, Bree, I really do. And I'm sure she does too. I need to know what happened that night in Barden. I can't sleep knowing I hurt her. Please, let me see her. ''

Aubrey waited seconds to answer, not knowing what to say.

'' Listen, Chloe. I'm supposed to meet Beca at the _Grammys_ at 7 and the show starts at 9. Be at the gate a little before that and I'll come take you to a seat next to mine. ''

Tears started flooding in Chloe's eyes as she realized what she was going to do that night.

'' Oh my god, Bree, thank you! But please, don't tell her about me before I can see her myself! ''

Aubrey smiled kindly at her.

'' No worries, Chlo. But don't hurt her more, she has already been broken. ''

* * *

Beca looked at her reflexion in the large mirror and quickly glanced at her phone. It was almost time to get ready for the night but she wasn't ready. Her stylist put different outfits on the leather couch in her dressing room, but Beca didn't care much about what she was going to wear.

Pink was going to sing her song tonight. Of course, people always sang her song, but not her personal songs. This one was special. It was the song she wrote that night after she left Chloe.

She anticipated the show like she never did before. On top of that, she was also nominated for 12 _Grammys._

She sighed and sat on the couch, looking absent-mindedly at the lights on her makeup desk. Her phone rang and she answered right away.

'' Beca here. ''

'' Becs, it's Stacy. I'm coming for you in an hour, and Bree will join us at 7. Please tell me you have chosen your outfit yet? ''

'' Well... I'll need a little help, Stace. Waiting for you! ''

The girls talked for five more minutes before Beca had to hang up as her hairstylist came into the room.

God, she couldn't wait for the night to be over.


	4. Hate To See Your Heart Break

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I've been very busy lately...**

 **I still hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and don't hesitate to let reviews or recommendations, it helps me lots!**

 **Love you guys and enjoy xx**

* * *

 **~ Chapter 4: Hate To See Your Heart Break**

Beca knocked on the door and waited. She was feeling like she could start to cry at every moment and she didn't know what she would do if the door wouldn't open.

She waited a couple minutes more and knocked again. When she heard nothing in response, she sharply turned heel and wistfully started to walk away.

\- Becs, is that you? What are you doing here so early? Are you okay?

Beca ran into Jesse's arms. He obviously didn't expect her best friend to show up at his dorm room as he was only wearing pajama pants. His eyes were tired and he yawned, trying to stay awake. Beca stepped back from his bare chest, wiping her tears and trying to breathe slowly.

\- Jesse, please, can we just get inside? I don't wanna talk right now, but...

Jesse understood what she wanted to say when he noticed the smudged makeup on her face and her soaked clothes.

\- Just use my shower, Becs, no problem. Come on, get inside and I'll prepare some tea while you get clean.

Jesse's roommate had already left for the summer and there was an empty bed in the room. Beca put her coat on it and got in the bathroom. She quickly got rid of her wet clothes, letting them fall on the floor. She adjusted the water temperature of the shower and got in immediately, feeling the urge to feel the boiling hot water on her sore muscles. She let a sigh of relief of her lips and rubbed her arms with her hands as the burning steam filled the room. Her hair was sprawling on her shoulders and she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the smudged makeup.

Beca was so afraid to admit to Jesse what she did. This guy has been her best friend since her first day at Barden when he was at a party and they talked all night. Jesse was the kind of guy to be just fine with Beca's manners and they have been inseparable for years. After every Bellas rehearsal, the brunette used to call him or go to his bedroom to blast Aubrey, who was the Bellas Captain at the time.

However, shit happens. And one time, about a month after the Bellas won the finals, Beca caught Jesse and Aubrey making out in the bathroom at a party. Even thought she was now fine with them being together, it was still a sensitive topic and she usually made up some stupid excuses to get away when the blonde girl showed up. She felt like she was bringing the third wheeling thing way too far. Even today, she still didn't feel comfortable with Aubrey around.

After ten minutes, Beca realized how much time she spent daydreaming in the shower. She massaged her neck and quickly washed her body, avoiding the zone between her legs; she didn't want to feel her mistake. She simply rinsed her whole body and twisted her wet hair into a messy bun.

Everything reminded her of the redhead. The shower. It felt like yesterday when the prettiest girl she'd ever seen broke naked into her shower.

Feeling herself starting to sob, Beca got out of the shower and wrapped a towel she found under the sink around her now freezing body. She then realized she didn't have any clothes to put on. She reached the door and half-opened it, looking for Jesse.

\- Hey, do you have some tee I could borrow?

Jesse got up and she could hear him scouring in his wardrobe. He appeared to her two seconds later, smiling kindly at her.

\- Just remember, I'm not under your thumb you little DJ.

Beca smirked at him and closed the door after taking the tee from his hands. Her frame was so tiny she didn't even need more clothes to cover herself almost completely. She got out of the bathroom and sat on Jesse's bed, in front of her best friend.

They remained silent for a while until Jesse finally talked.

\- So, do you want some tea or not? I'm pretty sure it is fully infused now...

Beca smiled at his attempt at making the situation feel less awkward.

\- Of course, Jess. Thank you.

Jesse poured some tea in two cups and gave one to the DJ, which was now looking down and playing with her hands, afraid of the possible reaction Jesse could have. But she couldn't keep things away from him: he needed to know, and it would actually be a relief to tell someone.

\- Jess… I need to tell you something, but please don't judge. I'm just so over everything right now...

Jesse looked concerned and pressed his palm against Beca's knees, surprised when the girl backed off looking scared.

\- Whatever it is, Becs, just tell me! You make me worried right now. Just get it straight, I promise I won't judge.

Beca bitterly smiled at the unwanted straight pun. Jesse knew she was gay, but he didn't notice what he just said.

\- You know about the party there was at the bar last night? Well, I didn't leave alone. I was with…

She swallowed and avoided Jesse's eyes.

\- … Chloe. We left together I mean…

She started sobbing and her friend immediately hugged her close, petting her back like he would do with a small child.

\- What happened Beca? Did you guys hook up? Just tell me, please.

Beca slowly escaped his embrace.

\- We did… Sleep together. You know what I mean.

When Jesse nodded, she continued, wiping her tears with her hands.

\- She rejected me, Jess. Saying it was all a mistake, that she never wanted to see my gay ass again. I knew it was a bad idea. I just should have known, I'm so so dumb!

She slightly hit the mattress beneath her.

\- But you know what's worst? Because of course there's worst! Beca Mitchell is a fucking joke!

She started laughing, with tears falling from her eyes.

\- I felt so rejected that I had to run into the first guy I saw! And we did things, Jess. Well, at least he did. I'm not sure about anything right now. I just want it to stop.

Jesse looked shocked. He slightly brushed Beca's wet hair, which was now all over her face. But before he could say anything, they both turned around when they heard the door opening.

Aubrey was standing there, looking as shocked as them to find Beca crying in her boyfriend's bed.

\- Can I ask what is happening here?

* * *

\- Beca, just stay still. Those smokey eyes will look bomb!

Ashley, Beca's makeup artist, had been doing her makeup for about an hour and she was almost done making the final touches. It was almost 8 and the Grammys would start in an hour.

\- Which one do you prefer? And please don't say the leather one, you always look like the same old douche.

Stacie was displaying two jackets in front of the DJ: a leather one and a classic black one. Beca's hair was already slightly curled and brushed to a side and she was wearing black classy pants and Marc Jacobs black heels. Beca examined the jackets and was about to say the black one showed way too much cleavage, but got interrupted by Aubrey, who had been laying on the couch checking her phone for an hour looking preoccupied.

\- I agree with Stace. The black one is great. Plus, you need to make things big tonight.

While speaking, she pushed her breast closer together and smirked. Ashley nodded in agreement.

\- I cannot believe you actually want me to show so much cleavage to the world. You girls are INSANE.

They all ended up laughing. A couple minutes later, Ashley was done doing her makeup and Beca put the black jacket on, without anything under. The three girls looked at the DJ, amazed by her jumpsuit.

\- You, are going to break hearts tonight honey.

Ashley sent her a blown kiss and took her bag.

\- I should get ready myself, but I'll see you on the carpet and after you win it all. Good luck love!

Beca faced her two friends and sighted, looking at her gold watch.

\- I guess it's time to go… I'll look for you in the crowd! Thank you for everything girls.

Stacie and Aubrey hugged her close and wished her luck. When Beca was gone heading to the red carpet with Stacie, Aubrey went to the doors looking for the redhead.

* * *

Chloe got out of her taxi and took her luggage in the car's trunk. She entered the big hotel and signed up with the receptionist. She then headed to her suite and entered, amazed by the breathtaking view she had on Los Angeles.

She needed to get ready to meet Aubrey at the doors a little before 9. Chloe looked at her watch: it was 6. She had time to eat at the hotel's café bar before getting ready.

She closed the door to her suite and headed downstairs. She arrived at the café and ordered a chicken sandwich. While waiting for her meal to be ready, she watched the television in front of her.

As the hotel was full because of the Grammys, they displayed the nominees of the night, and of course there was Beca, smiling at the camera, her arms crossed. Chloe smiled at the sight of the pretty brunette and felt a lot of mixed emotions at the same time. She couldn't believe she was going to see Beca tonight after five years. It was so unreal! She couldn't wait to see how the brunette would react, and she hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

She got her sandwich and thanked the employee. She sat closed to the windows and ate quickly to get more time to get ready for the night. When she was done, she got back to her room and displayed her outfit on her large bed.

She chose to bring a long red dress, the top of it made from lace allowing her to show her skin. It was also covered in red flowers. Before putting it on, Chloe raised her hair in a messy bun and curled the hair falling of it to give it a classy look. She then sprayed some hairspray to get it fixed. She got her makeup bag from her luggage and went to the wide bathroom.

She put her Naked palettes on the counter and got her Makeup For Ever foundation. She did the base with it and then applied some nude and mat eyeshadow to her eyelids. She concealed her face and powdered it. She didn't want her makeup to be too heavy, so she only put some nude glossy lipstick.

When her face and her hair were done, Chloe brushed her teeth and went back to the bedroom. She put her dress on quickly and put some turquoise earrings. She looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with what she saw. She was pretty confident in her body, and wanted to show nothing less to Beca.

She put high heels, took her purse from the floor and got outside the building to get a taxi to the event.

* * *

\- Bree, honey, it's not what you think! Please listen.

\- So, what is it, Jesse? I knew I couldn't trust you.

Aubrey looked mad and horrified. But before she could add anything, Beca intervened and stepped forward.

\- Aubrey. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I had the worst night ever and came here to talk with my friend. If you want to be mad at someone, don't be at Jesse.

Aubrey heard the sadness in Beca's voice and just couldn't be mad at her. She sat with them on the bed and looked at the shorter woman.

\- Okay, well, I'm also here now. And as I know you left the party with Chloe, I'd like to know how this night has been the "worst ever". I won't judge.

Beca laughed bitterly and word vomited all about the way Chloe reacted at their night together and how she slept with a drunk stranger on the campus. At that part, she started sobbing and Aubrey surprisingly comforted her, pulling her in a hug.

\- I'm so sorry Beca. I'm sure Chloe was just confused… She'll surely take it back, I'm sure she didn't mean it. How could she?

\- I wish you were right… But she seemed damn serious.

Jesse and Aubrey looked at each other, not knowing how to comfort the little brunette. Aubrey suddenly felt responsible for how Chloe treated Beca and wanted to help her to get better.

\- We should go eat together. I heard there's amazing seafood downtown. What do you think Jesse?

She slightly hit his leg, waiting for him to agree.

\- MMmm, yes of course it's a great idea! What about you go with Beca at the Bella's place Bree? It would be less awkward if…

Aubrey hit him again to stop him from talking.

\- Of course. Here we go Beca.

Beca smiled slightly at their attempt to help her. She really had amazing friends, and felt like Aubrey was really being honest in her sudden devotion to her. Beca put some of Jesse's shorts to be presentable while Aubrey reached the door and both girls left the apartment.

When Aubrey and Beca arrived at the Bella's house, they immediately noticed that it was awkwardly quiet. They weren't used to such tranquility around the house.

Lily, Jessica, and Ashley had already left right after the party, so not seeing them around wasn't a surprise. Beca followed Aubrey to her bedroom, looking at the floor trying not to be emotional. She didn't want to face Chloe now, but couldn't avoid her, especially in the house. When they reached Beca and Fat Amy's shared bedroom, they noticed Amy packing her clothes in her bags.

\- Hey, what's up girls? I was starting to feel alone here after the others left for summer break. The weirdo, the twins, the redhead, the legacy…

\- Wait… What? Chloe left? Already?

Aubrey gently pat Beca's arm to comfort her.

\- It's ok, Beca. Don't worry.

\- She left without saying goodbye?

Amy looked slightly surprised.

\- I thought you already said goodbye to each other last night… It was pretty insane to ear you guys! Chloe looked kind of dizzy when she left, I thought it was from leaving you little DJ.

Beca started packing her things, pitching her clothes in a bag.

\- I can't stay here anymore, not after what happened. I'll get a plane ticket earlier for LA.

\- Beca, are you sure you want to let it that way with Chloe?

Aubrey hold her back for a second.

\- I do. I don't want to hurt her more and if she doesn't want to see me, I'll respect that.

Beca packed her things quickly and got a plane ticket so she could leave the same night.

After Aubrey and Amy helped her finish packing, they went to the restaurant to meet Jesse and ordered some seafood. No one talked about Chloe, they only wanted this last friendly activity to be positive before Beca's departure.

When it was time for Beca to leave, Jesse and Aubrey took her to the airport together.

They held her close.

\- Just call us if you need anything, Becs, anytime.

\- Even if you just want to talk! And I'll make sure everything is fine with Chloe. She's my friend after all, she'll listen to me.

Beca smiled back at them.

\- Thanks guys. I love you and I'll miss you both.

They talked for a couple of minutes more before Beca had to leave so she wouldn't miss her plane. She left inside the airport and, when she was finally sitting in the plane, she took a journal from her purse and started writing. It was so pure and emotional.

It ended up as a song, and she wrote two words on top of the lyrics:

Missing You.

* * *

When Chloe arrived at the gala, she had trouble finding the door. The crowd was packed and everyone was fighting to get to see celebrities. When she finally reached it, she saw Aubrey waiting for her in a pretty white dress, close to the sound equipment. She waved her hand and reached her.

\- Bree! I'm so glad I found you, everything is so crazy.

\- I know right! Follow me, we have to get to our section before they let the public in!

Both girls entered the wide performance hall and Chloe followed her friend to the front of the theater. They both sat down in their private section while the others were getting full.

\- This looks awesome! I can't believe I'm actually here. I'm so stressed out about everything, seeing her, talking to her… Oh, I hope it's going to go well…

\- It will, I'm sure it will. She missed you, Chloe. So, so much.

Chloe was already feeling bad and guilty about everything, but she needed to know exactly what she told Beca that night to make her so upset.

The girls waited for the crowd to enter the theatre and for the Grammys to start. When it did, Beca was not long to show up as she was nominated for 12 awards because of her various collaborations on albums and singles. However, she first came out for a special reason that wasn't awards.

When she stepped on the stage, Beca tried to look as calm as possible even if her heart was beating at a fast rate and she left like she could faint at any moment. Big events weren't her favorites. She reached the microphone and took a deep breath before she started talking.

\- Today, I want to show you all a very personal song I wrote five years ago. It will be performed by my good friend Pink!. Everyone, here's Missing You.

Chloe was shocked. The brunette was even prettier than before, if it was even possible. Her jumpsuit suited her and perfectly enhanced the curves of her body. Chloe couldn't breathe. She grabbed Aubrey's arm and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

Pink walked to the stage under the applauses of the crowd. She reached the microphone and, after the music started playing, she sang the lyrics.

" (…) Your soft lips on my skin, kiss on my chin

That only look through your eyes, and I feel time slip by

I heard you scream, I realized it was just a dream

I love you with all my heart

I couldn't love anyone else but you

I wished it was true

But I'll still be missing you

Missing you (…)"

Chloe had to leave. She waited for the song to be finished and then stood up, running toward the closest door. Aubrey followed her and found her crying in the hallway.

\- I can't, Bree. I can't see her.

Chloe was trying to talk while sobbing. Aubrey comforted her like she could, staying with her friend and hugging her.

Meanwhile, Beca was standing backstage and waited for Pink to finish the song. Hearing her personal lyrics being sung in a gala was weird, especially because it was all about Chloe. Suddenly, she saw people running out of the theater while the crowd was cheering Pink.

She couldn't see the girl running, but she saw her hair.

It was red.


	5. Let Me Love You

( Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been absent (as usual 0.0), but I still hope you'll like this update! Please don't be shy to let me some reviews, I absolutely LOVE to hear back from you guys! You can also send me promps or ideas, I love to read them and who knows? It may inspire me! -Xx)

* * *

~ **Chapter 5: Let Me Love You**

 _The sun was shining through the window, the heat warming Beca's hair as she was slowly waking up. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers and stretched her arms._

 _Suddenly, she felt her stomach ache and she quickly got rid of her covers, running to the bathroom. She had just reached the toilet when she started puking, bent down with her arms over her stomach._

 _When she was done, she laid there for a while, shaking uncontrollably with her forehead covered with sweat._

 _Los Angeles had been great, but Beca hasn't been feeling well since she had arrived. She was often feeling nauseous and unusually tired, and morning sickness was now a normal thing for her. She was trying to eat better and adjust to the local water, but it wasn't really working out._

 _However, she didn't have time to call in sick today, she was busy with a meeting at the internship she got when she arrived in town a month before. She was lucky enough to be able to work with professional artists and she wouldn't miss that for anything in the world._

 _She struggled to get up and walk to her closet. Fortunately, her apartment was small so she didn't have to walk a lot to get ready. She put a black skirt and a red blouse on and hurried when she saw she was almost late to her meeting. She got back to her bathroom and quickly washed her face to get rid of the sweat layer on her face and brushed her teeth, then leaving her apartment in a hurry._

 _When she came back after her internship, Beca set her purse aside and took her phone. She had missed two calls from Aubrey. The blonde woman was always making sure Beca was good in Los Angeles, and the brunette always told her she was fine. She never mentioned her anxiety attacks, her nights crying or her morning sickness. Living alone in a city she barely knew was harder than she thought, but her friends didn't need to know that._

 _Beca called the blonde woman on Facetime and got an answer almost immediately. The friendly blonde smiled when she appeared on Beca's screen._

 _\- Beca! I'm so glad I can finally speak to you. How are you?_

 _\- I'm good, Bree, what about you? And Jesse? I miss you guys so much!_

 _Aubrey waved at Jesse, who was sitting in front of her._

 _\- We're both doing great! And we miss you too of course. We're so glad you got that internship Beca, it's awesome!_

 _Beca smiled slightly._

 _\- Thanks! I wish you could be here with me, Los Angeles is amazing. But…_

 _As she was talking, her head started spinning and she slowly sat on the ground, her palms against her sweaty forehead._

 _\- Beca?! Are you alright?_

 _Beca pressed her fingers against her temples, trying to chase the headache and the building nausea away._

 _\- Yes… I'm just not feeling that well… I've been often nauseous lately…_

 _\- Since when? You should take that seriously, maybe see a doctor or something?_

 _Beca laughed slightly._

 _\- Don't be so concerned about me, I'm sure it's nothing, really._

 _Beca heard nothing in response, except small whispers in the back, and she couldn't see Aubrey because she had faced her phone down._

 _\- Guys? Are you still there…?_

 _Aubrey faced the camera again, looking concerned._

 _\- Beca, have you thought maybe you should pass a pregnancy test?_

 _Beca's face became white as she realized what Aubrey was implying._

* * *

When she saw the redhead girl in a red dress run outside the theater, Beca froze. That silhouette, that face she could quickly glimpse before she ran away, it all reminded her of Chloe. But it couldn't be her, Beca was sure of that. But she needed to be sure.

\- Excuse me…! Please!

Beca quickly made her way out of the backstage and ran as fast as she could. After a minute, she stopped to take her high heels off. She was then caught up by Stacie and Ashley, her makeup artist, who had seen her run out unexpectedly.

\- Beca?! What are you doing? You're nominated in five minutes and you need to stay backstage! Please don't tell me you're freaking out again?

Beca's face said it all.

\- I'm sorry, I just need to get out right now. Go on the stage for me if you want, but I'll probably not win anyway!

She then turned around and left by the door to get in the hallway. She looked for the girl, walking toward the theater exit. She saw her sitting on the floor, crying and hugging a blonde girl. When they heard her come closer, both girls turned and faced her.

Beca's attention was immediately attracted by the stunning redhead.

She didn't recognize her right away. Or maybe she did and she didn't want to admit it. The girl had surely changed and matured, but she was still the same stunning girl who walked on her in the shower at Barden years ago.

\- Chloe…? Is that you…?

Beca didn't know how to react: she felt both happiness and disappointment at the same time. She could feel her blood pumping in her temples.

Chloe nodded and smiled, tears still falling on her cheeks. She stood up in front of Beca.

\- But what are you doing here?! Shit… Am I crazy?! Or dreaming?

\- No, you're not. I'm really here. And I'm sorry, Beca.

The brunette brought her hands to her face, still trying to figure some things out. She was surely happy to see Chloe, but everything was so rushed and unexpected. She was also kind of angry at her for letting things die between them and only showing up when Beca was finally celeb and nominated at the _Grammys_.

\- Listen, we'll need to talk. But later.

She could hear the crowd cheering in the theater and she knew she needed to get back. It was her damn career after all, and she couldn't let Chloe ruin that too.

\- You own me some explications and I can't hear anything right now. I'm… not ready… yet. Please.

Beca couldn't stay there in front of the redhead she dreamed of for five years. She ran backstage without a look for Chloe, which was still standing there helpless.

* * *

 _Beca paced nervously in the pregnancy products aisle of the pharmacy. Buying these things was so awkward. Why couldn't she just by adult things by herself? Dammit. She was eighteen, after all. She had to buy it._

 _She finally mustered the courage and grabbed a pregnancy test. She walked toward the cashier and gave him the box, smiling awkwardly. The cashier didn't react and made the young brunette pay before putting the little box in a bag with the receipt._

 _\- Thank you for shopping at Smith Pharmacy Mam'. Have a great day._

 _Beca awkwardly thanked him and headed to her apartment. When she arrived, she closed the door behind her and laid on her bed for a while. She watched videos on YouTube and soon after fell asleep._

 _When she woke up, she saw the paper bag on her nightstand. She sighted. Knowing that she could possibly be pregnant with a stranger's baby was something she wanted to avoid as much as possible, but she needed to be sure._

 _Beca stood up and brought the bag to her bathroom. She closed the door behind her and got the box out. She looked at it for a while before taking the actual test out. Beca then proceeded and let it sit there. Every second waiting to know was painful and she was feeling so much pressure._

 _Suddenly, her phone started ringing and she answered it as she saw it was Aubrey._

 _\- Hey, Bree…_

 _The blonde woman took some time to answer._

 _\- Are you alright…? Have you done it yet…?_

 _Beca sighted._

 _\- I'm waiting for the results actually. Could you talk to me about anything? I need distractions._

 _Both girls talked together for a while before Beca glanced at the test._

 _\- Aubrey…_

 _Beca nearly fainted._

 _\- I'm pregnant._

* * *

Beca laid on the couch in her dressing room, completely exhausted. She took her high heels off and sighed, closing her eyes to get some rest before the after party. The night had been crazy: First, Pink sang her song in front of a crowd, then she had the most unexpected, frustrating and amazing encounter with her College best friend and lover, and last but not least; she won eight _Grammys_! Everything was surreal.

Lost in thought, she realized her phone was ringing only a couple of seconds later. She answered when she saw it was her dad.

\- Hey, dad.

\- Beca! Congratulations! Sheila and I saw you on TV, we're both so proud of you. How do you feel?

Beca laughed quietly and rubbed her eyes, trying to chase the tiredness away.

\- Tired. I have trouble staying awake right now, but I'm heading to an after party in thirty minutes.

\- Well, have fun! Please call me when you have some free time, alright? I'd like you to come visit at the end of the summer.

\- Yeah, of course, dad. Thanks for calling. Bye.

Beca stood up and brushed her hair with her hands, walking toward the dress her stylist picked her. It was way shorter and definitely more comfortable than her current jumpsuit: it was a pretty black dress with white stripes on her waist making it look classy. She undressed and when she was only in her underwear, she walked toward the large mirror in the corner of the dressing room.

The young brunette contemplated her reflection for a while, laying instinctively her hand on her stomach. She looked at the pale and faded marks she still had on her body, slowly caressing the skin on her belly. It all happened years ago, yet it was still painful memories her body kept reminding her.

Suddenly, the door opened and Stacie entered the room. She came close to the brunette like her naked state was no big deal.

\- Beca, is everything alright? Do you still want to the party? I can cancel the plans if you want.

Beca quickly put the black dress on and smiled to her friend to reassure her.

\- Don't worry, I'm alright. Let just say that seeing her brought some memories back that I would rather forget about.

Stacie approached the brunette and hugged her close.

\- We'll face this together like we always did. Aubrey and Jesse are here too, we won't let you down Beca.

* * *

Chloe arrived at the after-party with Aubrey, both girls wearing comfortable outfits they put on at Chloe's hotel room. They both sat close to the pool and smiled at the people they saw, some of them being well-known celebrities. It was still hot outside in Los Angeles even if the sun was down and they could feel the heat warm their skin.

\- Look who's joining the party tonight. Chloe Beale, I didn't expect you here.

Stacie came by the girls and stood by their side, looking right into the redhead's eyes. She was gorgeous as always, her long hair braided on the side of her head and her creamy legs showing through the side opening of her long floral dress.

\- Yeah, looks like I couldn't run from my past any longer.

Aubrey looked at Stacie, trying to tell her to stop what she was trying to do. Of course, the brunette didn't care.

\- Well, I really don't know what you're expecting, coming here after five years of silence. You don't deserve her, Chloe. She's so much better. And you have NO idea what she…

\- ENOUGH! Stace, please. It's not the right time.

They both looked around them to see that people were starting to whisper about them and looking in their way. Chloe was disappointed, wondering what they were hiding.

\- Aubrey, please, I need to know what happened. If I'm the cause of it, I can at least know what I did wrong.

Aubrey kept her mouth shut, judging the situation. When she couldn't stand Chloe's pout any longer, she whispered as most people around the pool were now looking at them.

\- Later. I think were not right to tell you.

She took Chloe's hands in her own.

\- Beca needs to tell you herself.

* * *

 _When Beca arrived at the hospital, she registered and went to the waiting room. Everything looked white and faded, which was not exactly helping her mood._

 _She sighed and slowly caressed the little bump on her stomach which was just starting to show. Or maybe it was just in her head? She was about two months pregnant now and, even if she was still sick almost every day, things haven't really changed._

 _She decided to keep the baby. It had been a hard decision to take as such a young age, living alone in Los Angeles and without someone to share this all with, but she felt like it was the right one. Or at least she hoped it was._

 _Beca quickly checked her phone. Today was a special doctor appointment: Aubrey was coming to Los Angeles to go with her. Both girls had been pretty close since Beca learned she was pregnant, and she was grateful the blonde took the time to help her get her life together._

 _\- Rebecca Mitchell? The doctor is ready to see you. Room 6, please._

 _\- Could you wait a minute? My friend is supposed to be here. She should be her in a minute!_

 _The nurse looked bothered and just told her to come. Beca looked around, but Aubrey wasn't there. She sighed and followed the nurse into the room._

 _The doctor, a young-looking man, probably in his mid-thirties, was already waiting for her, sitting in a chair._

 _\- Miss Mitchell, could you please take place on the examination table? We'll start the ultrasound to check if your baby is well developed in a minute._

 _Beca got on the table and laid her head, looking at the still white and faded ceiling. The doctor soon lifted her shirt to show her stomach. She could hear him preparing his medical instruments by her side._

 _\- I warn you, I'll be cold._

 _The doctor then applied cold gel to her abdomen and down her pelvic area. The coldness sent shivers through her spine. The man started to move a sensor onto her skin and Beca could see blurry images on the big screen._

 _\- So, Miss Mitchell, how have you been feeling lately? Any unusual nausea, back pain?_

 _Beca looked carefully at the screen but couldn't distinguish anything._

 _\- Nothing too bad. Is everything alright doctor?_

 _The doctor didn't respond right away. He kept looking at the screen like something was bothering him._

 _\- Mmmm, finally, there it is. That is his heart, it's beating quite fast. I'll have to put you under more tests just to make sure everything's fine._

Beca didn't know what to answer. Her own heart started to beat faster and faster.

\- Don't worry, we just have to check if it could be heart arrhythmia. But everything will be just fine. Here.

The doctor stopped his ultrasound machine and wiped the gel from the short woman's stomach. Beca sat on the examination table.

\- You can get back to the waiting room, we'll call you soon. You may have to spend the night here. I'll see you soon.

\- Thank you.

Beca got back to the room and saw Aubrey waiting on the side. She ran and hugged her close.

\- Bree! Thanks for coming. But I have more tests to do. He might be sick, I don't know…

Beca started crying in her friend's neck.

\- My life is such a mess… Everything… I…

Aubrey slowly patted her back to comfort her.

\- Shhhh, everything will be fine Beca.

She was trying to convince herself as much as the brunette.


End file.
